The beggining of the end
by TomHiddleston13
Summary: The case is just about solved when the unimaginable happens. Can Kurt help Magnus before its too late? PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON HERE, SO BE NICE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR UP COMING CHAPTERS PLEASE LET ME KNOW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! IF YOU DONT I WONT WRITE ONE! THANKS! *COMPLETE!*
1. Wright Case 1

**Wright Case 1**

He watched as the young cadet glared at his computer screen. He had been there all night, hoping to find something to help on the Wright case, but he knew Magnus wouldn't have much luck. He stared at him for a few more minutes. Everyone else was gathered around the table, waiting to figure out who the prints on the body belonged to. The coroner seemed to be taking his time examining the body, and hadn't called in yet. The only sound in the room was the rapid clicking of Magnus' laptop keys, and shuffling papers.

"Kurt, he was found in a warehouse, right? Off of eighty second? Have we gotten a warrant to search the area?" Anne-Britt asked him. His eyes were heavy. He hadn't been here long, but he had been called in early.

"Yeah, I called in; we should have the OK to search the place by noon. Or sooner." He glanced at his watch. He had been there since seven a.m. He once again looked at his colleague. The phone rang. No one moved. Magnus looked up with tired eyes, startled by the sudden noise. He looked around, then sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I'll get it." He grumbled, getting up from his seat, and stretching his aching muscles, before answering the phone. "Detective Martinsson speaking. Alright. Yes. Thank you." Magnus hung up, looking grim. "They just found another body." Kurt sighed. "How far out?"

"A few hours. Stockholm."

"Alright. Lisa?" Kurt looked at their police chief.

"You and Martinsson go." She said, watching them with careful eyes.

"Sure. Come on, Martinsson. Let's go." Without waiting, he grabbed his coat and marched out the door. Magnus grumbled something, then slowly followed. Kurt got into his black Volvo, waiting until Magnus had closed the door to start the car. Kurt started the long drive to Stockholm.

"Martinsson…." Kurt began, then looked over, to see he was sound asleep. The kid had dark bags under his eyes. He had stayed up the past two nights trying to work this case, with no luck. He focused on the road, completing the drive in silence.

"Martinsson." Kurt said, trying to wake his colleague. "Martinsson." He said a little louder, then giving his shoulder a slight shove, he yelled; "Magnus!" Magnus woke with a start, slamming his head into the window. Kurt smirked.

"Finally. We're here. Get out." Kurt growled.

"Was I asleep the whole time?"

"You we're." Kurt said, annoyed, but Magnus just shrugged arrogantly, and raked a hand through his blond curls.

"How did you find the place?"

"While you we're out, I called Lisa. Did you go home last night? I told you to get some sleep." Magnus looked at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

"You never told me that."

"I'm not in the bloody mood for games. I did and you know it." Kurts temper was slowly rising.

"Fine. I didn't."

"Martinsson, I can't have you falling asleep on a case!"

"You yell at me not to rest until I figure this out. You yell at me when I don't rest. Is there anything I do right?"

"Martinsson, I'm not yelling at you." Kurt said harshly. A little too harshly.

"No, you're just raising your voice at me. Isn't that what yelling is called?" That was the last straw.

"Just shut the hell up and walk." Kurt growled. No one challenged him. No one except Magnus.

Kurt was in a truly bad mood, so he decided to take his advice to heart, and shut up and walk. It was hard being twenty six, and the youngest detective in the Sweden department. He ran a hand through his curls, and focused on the difficult task of keeping his eyes open. He had a pounding headache, and Kurts yelling wasn't helping, so he had lapsed into silence. The older detective looked at him. Magnus looked around, suddenly realizing they weren't in the forest where the woman was murdered.

"Wait, where are we?" He asked, confused.

"We're interviewing her family." Kurt muttered. Magnus stared at him.

"Thanks for telling me."

"You didn't look like you wanted to be disturbed." Kurts grey eyes were tired, but behind that, Magnus saw a spark of concern. He was shocked. Kurt never showed concern. Magnus looked at him for a long moment, then began to walk forward, when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"What-" Magnus was cut off as Kurt shushed him, and pointed to the door, which was hanging open.

"I'll take the back you take the front." Kurt whispered, and drew his gun, walking slowly to the back. Magnus pulled his gun from its holster, and slowly walked in the door. He cleared the downstairs, when he heard the soft sound of shuffling feet coming from upstairs. He motioned to Kurt, pointing up the stairs. He carefully tested each stair, making sure it wouldn't creak, before he put his full weight on it. The second he put his foot on the very top stair, the door across from him flew open. He managed to get off a wild shot, before a person rammed into his chest. His arms wind milled as he tried to keep from falling backwards, but it was no use. He tumbled down the hard wooden stairs, until he finally came to a stop, his head slamming hard and painfully onto the wooden floor. White lights appeared in front of his vision. He saw a person rush by before he blacked out.

"Magnus…..Magnus are you alright?" A rough hand shook his shoulder. He groaned. His head was throbbing painfully. He heard someone sigh, then Kurts voice, sounding angry.

"How could you let him get away? You had him!"

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine." He sat up, and closed his eyes against the brightness that seemed to appear. He felt nauseous. He sat on his legs, and put his head in his hands between his knees, not wanting to get up. The room was spinning.

"Sorry." Said Kurt, not sounding sorry in the least. "Are you alright?"

"I swear she gave me a bloody concussion."

"She?"

"Yes, it was a she." Kurt looked incredulous. He then composed himself, stood, and cleared his throat.

"No other….injuries?"

"No, I think I'm okay." But, in truth, he was not. When he inhaled, he was fairly certain he had cracked a rib or two on his rapid decent down the stairs.

He waited for the young cadet to replenish his strength. Magnus slowly looked up. Kurt held out a hand for him, and pulled the kid to his feet. Magnus put a hand on the wall to steady himself, and put his other hand on his head, closing his eyes.

"Can you walk?" He asked the tall blond. He hesitated, before speaking.

"Yes. Without falling is a different question." Magnus let out a deep, explosive breath. Kurt pulled the blonds arm around his shoulder, helping him to the car.

"Do we know where the girl went?" Magnus asked.

"No, I tried to chase her, but couldn't figure out where she went when she ran into the woods."

"Okay." Magnus collapsed into the car. Kurt got into the driver seat.

He was so damn tired. He rested his head against the cool glass of the window.

"Don't you dare go to bloody sleep. I won't have you dying in my car!" Kurt yelled. Magnus winced, and glared at the older man. "We're only a few hours from town."

"My head…." Magnus complained, groaning. He took a deep breath, sending a spasm of pain through his chest, but he wasn't about to tell the grumpy old detective that.

"Oh, stop complaining."

"How about I give you a concussion? You can see what it's like."

"Fine, just complain to yourself." Kurt's partner muttered to himself, then fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the doctors.

Kurt watched as Magnus struggled to keep his eyes open. He found himself feeling pity for the young detective. Magnus had been on the force for three years now, and this was one of many where the kid was driving him insane. He had kept complaining on how his head hurt. Well, he couldn't blame him, but he still resented him at the moment. Kurt led Magnus inside, requesting a room at the quiet end of the doctors, so the noise wouldn't bother the young cadet too much. Kurt sat in the room while Dr. Whitley examined Magnus' head, confirming he did have a concussion. She told Kurt what to do, then patted Magnus' chest, in a comforting way. He could see the kid try to hold back a gasp, but fail.

"What's wrong, Martinsson?"

"Nothing." The blond said a little breathlessly.

"Don't lie to me." Magnus smiled sheepishly, then pointed to his chest.

"I'm pretty sure I cracked a rib or two."

"Damn it, kid."

"Yeah, because it was totally my fault."

"You were the one who fell down the stairs-"

"Who was_ pushed_ down the stairs, thank you very much." Kurt scowled, then sat and waited impatiently for the kid to finish up getting an x-ray on his chest. The doctor confirmed Magnus had cracked a rib, and told him to take it easy. Magnus thanked her, and they left, back to the office. Magnus went straight for his computer, grabbing a cup of coffee on the way, and sat down heavily, immediately getting to work on the kidnapping.

He sat, tapping his foot. The sound in the room was driving him mad. People clicking pens, talking, phones ringing, slamming doors. He couldn't take it. He was running out of patience. His head was pounding; he needed silence. He slammed his laptop shut, and stormed out of the room, and outside, where nobody was outside, and it was nice and quiet. He felt a sense of relief, the only sound being distant cars, and the comforting sound of his laptop keys. He had to file a report for Kurt, because the older man was unable to use a computer properly. He was always having trouble, because he kept locking himself out of his email, then would get mad when Magnus would reply with a snide comment. He was sitting outside, doing the report when something hit him. The first two victims were murdered completely different, but he thought he remembered seeing something about a strange marking on their wrist. He shuffled back through the file, double checking, making sure he was correct. He was puzzled. It was half of a heart, or a broken heart. It seemed the other half was missing. One body was male, one was female, both in their early thirties. He shuffled back to the female, Christy White, and took out the picture of her wrist, with the marking on it. He put the other picture of Jake Wrights wrist right next to it. The heart matched up, forming one big heart. He also noticed the lighter spot on both their left ring fingers where a wedding ring had once been. Not only did that mean the murders were connected, it also meant these people were killed for a reason.

Magnus raced into the room, with his reoccurring laptop and the two case files in hand. He threw down the pictures on the table in front of Kurt, pushing the two pictures together, forming a heart. He stared down at it, while the kid sat back in his chair, and started rapidly pounding at his keys.

"Magnus, it forms a heart. What is this about? We still need to file a warrant to search the house, we need to find each of their parents to interview them. We don't have a witness, and you're having an aneurism because the markings form a heart?" He growled at the young cadet, who gave him the dirtiest look. He spun his laptop around.

"They were divorced." He said proudly. "Two kids, Mathew and Sarah Wright. Mathew was a kid of previous marriage. Jake was his step father. Sarah was the kid of them both. She would have the motive enough to kill them. She has a record. Battery and assault of an officer. Theft in many different parts of Europe." Magnus looked at Kurt expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Finally, after staring at the picture, he looked at the kid.

"Do we have an address?"

"Of course." Magnus handed him a piece of paper, in which he had scribbled an address only a half an hour away.

"Well, then we'd better get going." Kurt got up and grabbed his Kurtet. Magnus grabbed his

favorite black pea coat, and followed behind Kurt. He had to admit. The kid was smart. Even he hadn't thought to put the two together. They got into the car. It had been an hour since Magnus had gone to the doctors. He sighed.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name? Did you not remember what the doctor said your tests were?" Kurt asked impatiently. Magnus sighed.

"Magnus." Kurt looked at the young man expectantly. "Martinsson. Magnus Martinsson."

"Where are we?"

"Hell."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. What's the date?"

"May twenty fourth. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Very."

"Kurt, do you trust me?" The question was so out of the blue, he was shocked.

"Of course."

"Then whatever happens, do you promise to trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious."

"Alright then." He focused on the road. After a few minutes had passed, he looked at his colleague. He was sound asleep, with his head resting on the window, his ever present laptop on his knees. He thought about waking the kid, but thought better of it. He turned his music on quietly, and drove the rest of the way, the young cadet sleeping soundlessly the short trip.

Magnus awoke when the car jolted to a stop. His laptop almost fell from his knees, but he jerked forward, catching it. He clenched his teeth as the movement tugged at his side, and blinked a few times, hoping to clear his head, but it was no use. It was throbbing painfully. He didn't even want to get out of the car. He looked at Kurt, worried about the abrupt stop. Had he figured out?

"Come on Martinsson. We have got to go interview Sarah." Kurt said, getting out of the Volvo. Magnus sighed, and got out slowly. His boss hadn't found out. He followed his boss up to the door. Kurt knocked, and a girl opened the door. A pretty blond, who looked about seventeen.

"Ms. White?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"My name is Detective Wallander. This is my partner, Detective Martinsson." Kurt said, moving out of the way while Magnus stepped into sight. Sarah smiled, but it was a tense smile. A looked of recognition passed through her eyes.

"It's you." Magnus growled through clenched teeth. Kurt turned to look at him, surprised at the ferocity in his voice. Magnus took a deep breath, then whispered in Kurts ear.

"It's her. She's the one who attacked me. Sarah looked shocked, then shoved Kurt down the porch steps, into Magnus, and she flew past them, into the woods, while the pair tumbled to the ground.

"Well, get after her, you bloody idiot!" Kurt hissed at him, struggling to get up. He obeyed, and ran after the girl. He jumped over bushes, and branches. He tripped over a tree root, and cursed, then got back up. The girl was fast, but he was faster. He sprinted after her. He came within a foot of her, when she tripped. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stopping her fall short. She kicked and scratched, trying to get away, but his grip was too tight. She gave up, shortly after delivering a hard kick to Magnus' shin.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." He said to the struggling girl. She slumped in is arms in a fit of tears. He stiffened, shocked, but quickly composed himself, turned the trembling girl in his arms, and hugged her.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." He comforted her.

"W-why are you here? I-I didn't do anything! I just want to b-be left alone!" She cried.

"What do you mean, left alone?"

"You sent a different detective t-to question me three days a-ago!"

"No, we didn't." Magnus said worriedly. Sarah looked up, sniffling.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't send any other detectives, Ms. White."

"T-then who came to my house?"

"I don't know….what did he look like?"

"He was tall, with bright green eyes, and black spiky hair. He had a badge."

"How did he get a badge…..?" He said, almost to himself.

"Why are you asking me?" She said, suddenly angry. "Isn't that your job?"

"Well yes, but-" She cut him off, giving him an abrupt shove. He stumbled over a tree root, landing hard on his back, sending a wave of agony through his already pounding head. He sucked in a shocked breath, as Sarah glowered down at him.

"You did send someone. Stop lying! You so naïve that you can't accept that, and do your job! Why don't you just quit now, before you embarrass yourself even more!" She snarled. Her words really sank in, and he thought about it for a second, before looking up at the girl who now looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm really shaken up about the whole situation with my parents, I don't know what came over me." She said with a sad sigh.

"It's fine." He said, wincing, as he got up, as he struggled to catch his breath. "But I have a question. Why did you push me down the stairs?"

"I was trying to get away, so I wouldn't get caught. I didn't see you, and I accidently ran into you."

"Well, in any case, an apology would be nice."

"Why?"

"You gave me a concussion and cracked two of my ribs." She looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Accepted. We need to get back to Kurt."

"Who?"

"Detective Wallander."

"Do we have to?"

"Uh, yeah, we do. He's my partner. I'm not going to keep him in the dark." He said, looking at Sarah worriedly.

"Alright." She said with a sigh. He took her hand, and led her to Kurt. He realized he was wrong. It wasn't Sarah who had murdered her parents. It was Mathew.

"Kurt!" He yelled, getting back to where they had left him. There he was, leaning casually on his car, not looking worried in the slightest.

"Yes?" The older detective replied nonchalantly. Magnus frowned.

"We're you worried at all? What if she knocked me out, huh?"

"You were only gone for fifteen minutes, I assumed you could take care of yourself."

"Fine. It turns out I was wrong." He huffed.

"Why does this not surprise me? Damn it, Martinsson. I told you not to make any more mistakes like this!"

"Yeah, well as you can see I clearly don't always do what you like. It wasn't her, who murdered her parents. It was Mathew." Sarah looked at him like he had just caught on fire, and stepped away.

"You thought that..." She swallowed tears. "_I _killed my parents?"

"Well….evidence pointed to you. I offer my sincerest apologies, Ms. White." He said softly. She glared at him with all the hate in the world, then sighed, looking sad.

"It's alright. I guess. But why would my brother kill my parents?"

"Well, he didn't like your mother, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then he had the motive, to hate his father for marrying her, and then killing her, because he didn't like her. We've also learned that he didn't get accepted into the college he wanted to, and he was in a poor situation, on drugs, so he took his anger out and blamed his parents, as most teenagers would do." Magnus tried to put it gently, but he still saw the pained looked on her face. She swallowed. "Do you know where he is, Ms. White?"

"I-I think he would be at his apartment. It's only ten minutes from here."

"Alright then, should we go?" Magnus looked at his colleague. Kurt nodded, and together, the three walked to the black Volvo. He saw a figure running from the car, just a small shape, at the same time he heard the beeping.

"No!" He yelled. "Get down!"

Kurt heard it too. He ran back to the house, pulling Sarah along. Magnus had stopped, to grab his laptop. The idiot had stopped.

"Magnus, don't worry about it!" Kurt yelled.

"All the information for all our cases is on there!" He yelled back, yanking open the car door, and leaning inside. Kurt looked at the terrified girl, and led her inside, behind the couch.

"Stay here-" He began, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. He ducked his head, and stood, shocked, then ran out to find his colleague.

"Magnus! Magnus!" He rushed around, not able to see through the haze of black smoke.

"K-Kurt?"


	2. Twist of fate 2

**Twist of fate 2**

There he saw his partner, laying amidst the rubble, blood running down the side of his face, his ankle twisted oddly, black ash covering his body. He ran over, getting out his phone.

"Anne-Britt!" He yelled into the phone. "Get an ambulance sent down to the White household. Now!" He didn't give her time to answer. He hung up, then took the wounded Magnus' hand. He was so worried he couldn't think to do anything else.

"Are you alright?" He asked the young man. He couldn't die here. He was far too young.

"I-I don't know. Everything hurts, Kurt." Magnus mumbled quietly.

"Why did you go back for the bloody laptop?"

"I-I didn't want you to get mad that I had lost all our information….."

"Magnus, I wouldn't be mad!"

"Yeah, you would've been. Y-you would have been." The kids eyes started to close. Kurt grabbed his face in his free hand, forcing his eyes back open. Magnus' breathing was slow, shallow. Sarah ran up behind him, kneeling on his other side. He heard the distant sound of sirens.

"Magnus, stay with me. You can fight it until the ambulance gets here." Kurt growled.

"I-I don't know, Kurt. I'm sorry. I should've told you…."

"Told me what?"

"I got a call….from Mathew. A few hours ago. He s-said to watch my back…."

"Magnus…."

"I'm sorry…." The kid trailed off and his eyes rolled back in his head. The ambulance flew into the drive, the paramedics instantly getting out, and running over to where poor Magnus was laying, with a gurney. Everything was foggy. The kid couldn't die. Not just three years onto the force. Not from this. His partner was strapped onto the gurney, and into the ambulance, where they sped away. Kurt, frozen in his spot, looked up, and, realizing they had gone, got into his car and followed. In the hospital, Kurt went straight to the Emergency room, asking for Magnus Martinsson. They told him he was being treated for his injuries, and that Kurt needed to wait in the waiting room. He stared at the secretary, and went slowly into the waiting room. He couldn't sit. He paced back in forth for hours.

A nurse came out, telling Kurt that Magnus was requesting him. He hurried after the nurse, into room 411, where Magnus lay in the bed. He had gotten stitches on the side of his head, his three broken ribs bandaged, his broken ankle in a cast.

"Magnus?" Kurt asked quietly. Magnus slowly turned his head, and smiled the smallest smile.

"Hi, Kurt." He said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so great."

"Why did you go back for the bloody laptop?"

"I….I wanted you to be proud of me, for once. I wanted to show you I wasn't this young, naïve, arrogant kid. I wanted to show you I was responsible, and could do my job. And I may be all of those things, I just wanted to show you I wasn't always." Kurt didn't know what to say. The kid had done all that, just to show Kurt he could be a grown up? He felt pity well up inside him, and he felt a strange urge to comfort the kid.

"Magnus…" He didn't usually do this. It was uncomfortable, but he pushed past it. "You didn't have to show me this. I know sometimes I can be a hard ass, but I….respect you."

"Thanks, Kurt." He smiled, the smallest smile, then grimaced and closed his eyes. Kurt felt a pang of worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Bloody headache doesn't seem to want to go away."

"That's usually how it works when you have a concussion."

"When can I come back into work?" The question was sudden. It surprised Kurt. Why did the kid want to come back after almost dying? He replied, shocked.

"I-I don't know. That's up to Lisa." Magnus sighed.

"Alright. Can you call her and ask?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He walked out of the hospital room, took out his phone, and called Lisa.

"Hello?" She answered, uncertainty in her voice.

"It's Kurt."

"Hello, Kurt. How is Magnus doing?"

"He has a concussion, broke three ribs, and his ankle, and now wants me to ask you when he can come back in."

"Well…" She sighed. "I want him to take a few days off."  
"I don't know how well he will like that."

"Why?"

"Lisa, work is his life, and he loves it. He could be on his laptop or something. He usually is anyways."

"Kurt…"

"Please. You know him. Martinsson can't stand to be away from work. He needs to be doing something."

"Tell him, if he wants, he can come in tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. Thanks, Lisa."

"Yeah. Bye, Kurt." She hung up. He went back in to tell the kid, only to discover he was sound asleep. He laughed lightly, took out his notepad, and scribbled down a note, tearing out the paper and setting it on the table next to Magnus, and walked out the door, driving back to the station.

Magnus awoke with the same pounding in his head as before. He had slept from mid afternoon yesterday, to five in the morning. He really must have been exhausted. Well, that was what sleep deprivation did to you. He saw a note on the table next to him. He read in Kurt's messy hand writing that he could come back at noon, if the doctor let him go. A doctor, by which he didn't know the name came in. She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, you're awake." She said all too cheerily. "I just need to ask you a few questions. If you answer them okay, then you're free to go."

"Okay."

"What is your name?"

"Humpty Dumpty." He answered jokingly. The doctor didn't seem to get that. She frowned. "Magnus Martinsson." He replied. She smiled.

"And the date?"

"May twenty fifth."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Okay, that's great, Magnus. You are free to go today at one." She smiled and walked out. Magnus once again closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

One of the nurses woke him at exactly one o'clock. They were serious about times here. He sighed, and focused on the nurses face. He smiled.

"Someone by the name of Kurt Wallander is here to pick you up. Do you know him?"

"He's my boss. Thanks." Magnus murmured as the young nurse helped him up. The black boot on his foot made him have a limp, but he was going to have to deal with it. At least for the next three weeks.

"Are you in pain?"

"It's brilliant." He said, going out the door, waiting for the nurse to bring he bag that contained his laptop and case files. He had gotten dressed in his spare clothes before he left. He went down the elevator, and was glad to see Kurt waiting for him. He looked grim. That sent worry spiraling through him. Kurt didn't find out, did he?

"Hello, Kurt." He said happily.

"Martinsson. Let's go." Kurt said, taking the bag from the nurse and walking next to Magnus as he made his way to the car.

**This chapter is somewhat shorter than the first, and not as action packed, but I promise a big surprise awaits the third chapter! And for those Magnus lovers, like me, you're in for a treat! And though you may hate me at first, I swear it gets better!**


	3. Back 3

**Back 3**

He walked in the door, the others clearly surprised to see him. Anne-Britt walked over and smiled her warm, soft smile.

"Hey, Magnus. Good to see you. How have you been?" She asked.

"Considering what just happened, pretty damn good." He smiled back at her. Suddenly a very worried blond ran in the door. She looked franticly around. Her eyes fell on Kurt, and she ran over, and threw her arms around him.

"Linda! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I heard there had been an explosion and you were there….I didn't know what was going on!" She cried.

"Well I'm alright."

"Don't worry, Miss Wallander. He's alright. He saved a girl's life too." Magnus said happily. Linda looked at him, as if realizing for the first time he was standing there.

"And you must be Magnus. The brave one who went back for his bag to please him boss." She said, smirking. He frowned.

"Yes, that was me." He stuck out his hand. She shook it. "Pleasure to properly meet you, Miss Wallander."

"Please call me Linda."

"Alright, Linda."

"Dad, I am so glad your okay. And, uh, you too, Magnus, more or less." She said, staring at him. She leaned in and whispered something into her father's ear. His eyes widened and he looked at his daughter in shock. She just shrugged. Kurt looked at him, back at his daughter, then at him again, scowling. He didn't know what he had done wrong this time, so he went to his cubicle, and got to work figuring out where Mathew lived. He looked over his shoulder, at Kurt's beautiful daughter, who flipped her blond hair, turned, and walked out the door. He glanced longingly after her, then got back to work. He checked to see if Mathew had a criminal record, but nothing came up. It said there was no one by that name. He was about to try again, when someone pulled him up by his collar. He was surprised. He turned to see it was Kurt.

"Let's have a little chat in my office, shall we?" He growled in Magnus' ear.

"Do I have a choice?" He mumbled.

"Nope." He went with Kurt, who still had a fierce grip on the collar of his sweater, into his office, where he was thrown into a chair. Kurt sat behind his desk, and stared at Magnus for a long while.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Magnus murmured.

"I saw the way you looked at my daughter. I don't suggest you do it anymore." Kurt hissed. He bit his lip sheepishly. "She asked me why I didn't tell her you were so handsome. That did not pass well." He continued. "So don't make her like you, Martinsson. If you do, then so help me…" Magnus was astonished. Yeah, he did like Kurt's daughter. A lot. But why he was addressing it so fiercely.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't." He said.

"You're right, you won't. Alright. Get out of here. Find Mathew." He got up, and the older man followed him out. The phone began to ring. A young cadet answered it. Kurt went on a rampage.

"Why the bloody hell is the phone going off! It's the middle of the afternoon! And why won't this photocopier work!" Kurt was now in a truly bad mood, and his yelling was killing Magnus' head. "I asked already to get this fixed!"

"Uh, Mr. Wallander, the phone…" The young cop tried to explain. Kurt didn't seem to hear her.

"Why hasn't it gotten fixed yet! Magnus, I told you to tell Lisa to fix it! Lisa! Why isn't the photocopier fixed!"

"Mr. Wallander…" The terrified cadet tried again. Magnus' head was pounding even more. He threw a painkiller into the back of his mouth, and swallowed it with his coffee.

"Of all the things!"

"Mr. Wallander….please, the phone…."

"KURT!" Magnus shouted. Kurt turned his head.

"What?" He growled. Magnus inclined his head toward the cadet with the phone. Her face had gone a ghostly white. Kurt glared at him, and took the phone. Magnus knew he was one of the only people who challenged Kurt. No one wanted to. Yet even though he was the youngest on the team, he was the one who had to take the heat for everything. Like the photocopier in which Kurt had said he was going to tell Lisa to get fixed. He was his emotional punching bag, and he was getting tired of it, but he still obeyed like a scared little puppy. He knew he should stand up for himself, but with the possibility of getting fired….well he couldn't do that. He loved his job.

"MARTINSSON!" Kurt yelled. Magnus jumped, startled, and turned to his boss. He couldn't have figured out, could he?

"Uh, yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"You we're wrong! Again! It wasn't Mathew who killed his bloody parents! The print on the body just came in. It was Sarah White's! And they found Mathews body!" Kurt was pissed. Anyone in the room could see that. Anyone outside the room could hear it. And now Magnus was pissed too. That was the last straw.

"Damn it, Kurt! Not everything is my bloody fault! If you had done some digging, instead of leaving to interview parents, maybe you would've figured that out! If you stopped yelling at me for once, and started doing your job maybe you would've seen that!" He yelled back.

"Martinsson, I swear….I don't always yell at you-"

"Hell you don't! You've pushed and pushed me and I've sat back and let it happen. This time you've gone too far! Do your job! Don't put everything on me! Maybe if you had helped with the case maybe you could've prevented Mathew's death!" Magnus was so angry. He couldn't help it. Not everything was his fault. He was tired of letting everyone think he was just a kid. A naïve, arrogant kid, who could be pushed around. Kurt grew quiet. Magnus watched his face sink, and felt guilty. He had just yelled at his boss. "Kurt, I need the next two days off." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I need the next two days off. I have a family event that I won't hear the end of if I don't go." He said again. Kurt stared at him. Anne-Britt came over, looking horrified. No. No. Not yet. He didn't even have time to run. Kurt looked at her, worried.

"Anne-Britt?" Magnus' boss asked her. She wasn't looking at Kurt though. She was staring at Magnus. Her mouth agape, her eyes wide with horror. Two police officers entered the room, one with handcuffs. Magnus raked a hand through his hair. This was not how they could find out.

"W-we got the finger print back on M-Mathew." She stuttered. "It belongs to Magnus."

**I hope you like this chapter! I'm one for cliff hangers, and I couldn't help but leave you off here! Muahahah! I'm so mean! But don't worry, it gets even better. Shout out to ****Miggles610** **for giving me my first review! Liking what I read! Thanks so much for reading guys! Coming back with chapter 4 so don't worry! **


	4. The Surprise 4

**The surprise 4**

One of the officers came up behind Magnus.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Kurt heard the officer say as he pulled Magnus' arms roughly behind him, and cuffed his hands behind his back. Everything went by in a haze.

"Kurt, you have to trust me!" Magnus said.

"How….how can I? I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"No, it's not what you think. Please, Kurt. You said no matter what, you would trust me!" The officer tried to drag Magnus away, but he pulled forward. "Please. You said you trusted me! Now you need to. You need to trust me, Kurt. You have to. It's never been as important as it is now. Please Kurt." The officer pulled again, but Magnus wouldn't budge.

"You lied to me, Magnus. How can I trust you?"

"It's not what you think. Please Kurt! Please trust me. You have to." The young cadets eyes were pleading with him to trust him. Magnus' voice was so sad, so defeated. Kurt wasn't used to it. He was begging with him to believe him. "Look at me, Kurt. You have to trust me. You have to let me explain." He looked up into the young man's eyes. He couldn't do it. They were so sad, so upset. Pleading, begging with him to trust him.

"I…"

"Kurt, please." Magnus couldn't fight them anymore. He was being dragged down the hall. "Please, Kurt! You said you would trust me. You said you _did _trust me. You have to. Please…." He heard Magnus begging him to believe him, until his voice trailed off and he was pulled out the door. Kurt collapsed into a chair. He was shocked. Magnus had killed a man. He couldn't believe it, but the finger print…his print had been on Mathew's body.

"He couldn't have done it." Anne-Britt said. "Go talk to him, Kurt."

"The kid killed someone, Anne-Britt."

"No he didn't. Even I know Magnus is too soft hearted and kind to kill anyone. Go talk to him. Now." Lisa came over, and ordered him to go talk to his colleague.

"But-"

"You know he wouldn't kill anyone, Kurt. Stop telling yourself otherwise."

"Why me?"

"He didn't yell at us to trust him, he yelled at you to trust him. It was your name he yelled. You who he told to trust him. It was _your _name he yelled, Kurt. _Yours_." Kurt though on that. It was true. He couldn't even look into the kids eyes, they had been pleading with him so much. They were so sad. They were so defeated. He had never seen him like this. He had never seen him plead with anyone so much.

"Fine. Fine. Fine!" He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. I'll go." He got up, grabbed his keys, and drove to the building where his colleague was being held. It was a short fifteen minute drive. He went into the building, where an officer told him to go to room A. He did, and walked inside, seeing Magnus already seated, with his hands cuffed to a metal hook on the table, preventing him from getting away. The young cadet's wrists bore painful looking red marks from where the hand cuffs had pinched him. They were unnatural looking. They shouldn't be on a detective. Magnus looked up, shock clear on his face.

"Kurt?"

"You told me to trust you, and I'm doing just that. So tell me what I want to know: Why was your print found on Mathew's body?"

"I…I went to his house, Kurt. I found him, trying to kill himself. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. He had the knife in his hand….." Magnus grimaced before going on. "He was going to slit his wrists. I didn't think…I just reacted. My cop instincts kicked in. I treated him like a criminal with a weapon. I tried to take it from him. I grabbed his arm, and tried to take it. He decided to turn it on me. I wasn't expecting it. He cut me on my shoulder. I didn't tell you because you would've been mad that I went without you." Magnus said sadly. Kurt was shocked. But he knew there was still more to be asked.

"Why were you there?"

"To interview him. You told me to interview family members….I didn't want to tell you what went down, so I didn't tell you at all."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Roll down my collar."

"What?"

"You will see the cut." Kurt got closer, and cautiously rolled down his collar. There was long gash, right on his shoulder, just like he had said. Kurt swallowed, and sat back. "Listen, I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I…Magnus-"

"It broke my heart when you asked how you could trust me. It shattered. I felt totally alone, because that's what I am. Alone. All I have left is my sister…." Magnus sounded so broken hearted. Kurt sighed.

"You're not alone, Magnus. I'm here." He was surprised the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn't leave the kid after what he had just said. At the look of brokenness on his face. Magnus brightened slightly.

"Thank you, Kurt. So much."

"Don't ever put me in a situation like this again. Ever." He growled.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But, could I ask you a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Could you loosen these, please? They're killing my wrists." Magnus asked, holding up his mangled wrists. Kurt sighed, and loosened them. Relief was visible on the young man's face.

"Okay, what do we need to do, to get you out of this bloody hell-hole?"

"Find Sarah. I'm positive she did it. I don't know why, I just have a feeling."

"I don't think the judge will go by your little _feeling_, Martinsson. The world doesn't work that way."

"Will you please check the body again? There could be over lapping prints. Also, check for a murder weapon. What did they say he was killed with?"

"A gun."

"Well, my alibi checks. If you can find the gun, chances are my prints won't be on it."

"Chances?"

"People are able to get clean finger prints. Say, off of my coffee mug. No one but me uses it, and you would be able to get my print off it. A clean one."

"That is very true. Alright. I'll go check myself." Kurt got up, and started out the door. As he passed Magnus, the kid grabbed his arm. He stopped, and looked down, alarmed. The young cadet was staring forcefully into his eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm so sorry that I broke my trust to you. It means more than anything that I earn it back."

"I'm glad to hear that, Martinsson. Don't break my trust again." With that, Kurt pulled his arm from Magnus' long fingers, and walked out, leaving the man in an orange jump suit staring after him, a confused expression on his face.

He had been sitting in a prison cell for just an hour, when his head began pounding even more, meaning he needed another one of his pain pills. He reached his arm outside the bars, and began waving rapidly. A curious young guard came over. He looked only a few years older than Magnus himself.

"Okay, I'm a detective wrongly convicted of murder who has a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken ankle. I need something for the pain." He said, pointing at his booted leg. The officer stared at him, surprised at how straight forward he was.

"Uh, sorry, Martinsson, but I don't know if I'm permitted to do that." The officer, who he had only met twice before, said stuttering.

"Call up Kurt Wallander and ask him whether or not your _permitted_ to give me something." Magnus challenged.

"But, I don't think he has the authority to give me that permission."

"Will you just call him?"

"Sorry, Martinsson. He isn't allowed to give me permission. It has to be someone with higher authority."

"Call the damn president then!" He growled, unable to keep his temper in check, due to the throbbing in his head.

"Well, that isn't possible-"

"Then call the Chief. Get permission." He looked down at the thirty something year old officer, who looked intimidated. This was because Magnus was taller than him. He was taller than a lot of people, and glad for the height, he often used it to his advantage. Being six foot two was very helpful when you're trying to be intimidating. The officer nodded violently, and went to make the phone call. Magnus smiled at his victory. His inmate, who he had just realized was there, laughed. Magnus spun around, startled.

"That was good, Mate. Way to intimidate an officer." The Australian man stood, taller than Magnus by at least a few inches, which he was not used to.

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"Take it as a compliment, little man." The taller man laughed. _Little man?_ Magnus thought to himself.

"Well, uh, what's your name?" He said awkwardly, not knowing how to start a conversation with a prison inmate.

"Dax. Dax Fey." He remembered that name. _Oh hell._ This was a guy he had put in prison, after shooting him in the leg for trying to attack a twenty three year old girl. He didn't think Dax would appreciate it, but still he told him his name, hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Magnus. Magnus Martinsson." Dax's face dropped in realization and turned angry. So he did remember. He looked ready to smash Magnus' face in, when the officer came back.

"Detective Wallander has requested you." The officer said, opening the gate. Magnus hurried out, not wanting to be with Dax any longer. The cadet put the hand cuffs on Magnus, making sure he couldn't get away.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said a, uh, private matter."

"Alright. Room A or B?"

"A."

"Thanks." Magnus walked into room A, where he saw Kurt sitting at a table. He stood when Magnus walked in.

"Come on, Martinsson. We're going to talk to Sarah."

"Uh, Kurt, I can't just leave."

"Sure you can."

"Oh yeah, totally. Just go up to the security guard and say, hey I'm going for coffee, want some?"

"Your with a Detective. Besides, I've already gotten it taken care of." The hand cuffs were taken from his wrists, and his old clothes were tossed to him.

"Get dressed."

"Turn around, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes. Magnus great fully took off the orange jump suit and pulled on his jeans, with some difficulty due to the bulky boot on his foot, then pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head, and buttoned up his black sweater. He laced up the one Nike tennis shoe he could wear, and walked forward, to Kurt.

"Alright. Let's go."

"You have an hour with me, Martinsson. That's it. And you have to wear this." Kurt said, clasping a bracelet onto his wrist. A tracking bracelet that he wouldn't be able to get off, in case he escaped. Magnus glared at the bracelet, then back at Kurt, who merely shrugged. "Sorry, Martinsson. Regulation." And they drove to Sarah's.

Kurt knocked. She came immediately to the door, letting them in.

"Detective Wallander, Detective Martinsson, what are you doing here?" She asked with a cheery smile.

"Don't play this with me, Sarah. I know your relationship with your parents wasn't well. Your father was on drugs, and your mother was an alcoholic. Your relationship with your brother wasn't much better, considering he went to rehab for drug abuse." Kurt said immediately. Her face dropped. She shoved Magnus aside, and grabbed Kurt around the neck, grabbing his gun from its holster and holding it to his head, in one swift movement. Kurt and Magnus were too shocked to do anything. She shoved the gun painfully into the side of his head. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything. His only hope now, was Magnus.

**So I know you must hate me right now, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Please review. Let me know how I'm doing. If you have any ideas for future stories let me know! I'm always up for suggestions! ****Mibbles610**** really sorry, I have major typing issues, the double g was supposed to be a double b! And thank you to ****Steampunk'93**** and**** I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is. Me.**** I couldn't leave you hanging! **


	5. Rescued 5

**Rescued 5**

Magnus was shocked. His friends life now depended on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to use his gun in fear of hitting Kurt. He was going to have to rely on his words. He could do it, right? How many people had told him he had a silver tongue? He was never lost for words, he could do this.

"Listen Miss…..Sarah. Listen. You don't have to do this. We know your father was abusive. Your parents were always fighting. Your brother hit you once, and you hated him for it. I know how that feels, Sarah. My father was abusive too. He left when I was seven. My mother died of Cancer a few years back. I know the pain. I know what it's like to feel that pain, and want to take it out on someone. I do. You'd better listen now. I'm sorry for what you're going through, but killing again isn't going to help you. We can get you the help you need. Just put the gun down." He saw Lisa come in through the door. She couldn't help. Even if she did manage to sneak up, Sarah would shoot Kurt. He couldn't let that happen. He shook his head, just enough for Lisa to see, but Sarah didn't notice. Lisa told her officers to stand down, but Sarah was too angry to notice.

"No! They all hated me! They didn't listen when I told them I was going to kill myself if they didn't stop arguing! They never listened!" She screamed. Okay, time to try something new.

"You're trying to help yourself, because of the pain you went through, but imagine doing what happened to you to someone else. Do you really want anyone else to feel what you're feeling right now? You know even if you kill him and run, we will find you. We won't stop looking. And just when you think you've finally run far enough, some bitter twist of fate will tell you that you are very much wrong. Now maybe you manage to escape and maybe it's too much but it's all on you. Because if we can't stop you, you can be damn well sure we'll try." He watched her face sink as his words registered on her face and he knew he had won. The gun dropped to the floor, and she released Kurt, crying hysterically. Lisa ran forward, and kicked the gun away, then grabbed Sarah's hands and cuffed them behind her back, leading her out. Magnus ran forward, kneeling beside a shocked Kurt.

Magnus had saved his life. Idiotic Magnus. He had used his words to manipulate her, and he had done a damn good job at it. His head throbbed from where Sarah had smashed the gun into it, and he was a little shaky after his close encounter with death. Both he and Magnus had cheated death, and he hoped it wouldn't happen again but he knew it would. It was his job.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Magnus asked gently, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, fine. Thanks Magnus."

"Did you actually think I was going to let her kill you?"

"No. But why would such an innocent young girl do something like that?" Kurt just didn't get it. Magnus, back to his usual self, shrugged arrogantly.

"Because she was like, really devious." He said with his usual non charismatic response. Already the kid was driving him crazy, but at least they had solved the case.

**So that's the story! Please tell me if you like it! Review! I may or may not write more on here, it just depends on you guys as the fans! Thank you again to ****SteamPunk'93**** for all your reviews! And if you have any ideas for upcoming stories please let me know! Love you guys!**


End file.
